fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Patty
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Ulir (Ancestor) Ring (Grandfather) Unnamed Adoptive Grandfather Brigid (Mother) Edain (Aunt) Andorey (Uncle) Febail (Brother) Mareeta (Adoptive Sister) Lana (Cousin) Lester (Cousin) Scipio (Cousin) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 7: Passing the Desert |class =Thief |mirage = |voiceby = }} Patty is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the daughter of Brigid, and her brother is Febail. Patty grew up in an orphanage, and resorted to thievery to support the orphans whom she had taken under her wing. She is later caught by Shannan when she attempted to pilfer the holy sword Balmung from the Yied Shrine. She is later able to recruit her brother Febail in Chapter 8, whereupon they decide to look for their mother Brigid after the war ends. Her Substitute character is Daisy. Personality Patty is a headstrong young lady, who has shouldered several heavy responsibilities throughout the course of her life, with the main one being that of looking after orphans in the orphanage she was raised in. She is, however, both cheerful and high-spirited nonetheless, as she gladly faces all adversities that come her way. Patty is also rather possessive over items which she deems to be her own, as seen from her refusal to return the Balmung to Shannan. Patty also appears to be a very good cook, as can be seen in her lovers' conversation with Shannan in the Final Chapter, where she formulates a homemade stamina drink to boost his morale in the impending battle. In Game Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. Please note that just like Leif and Nanna, Patty inherits the equipment of her father, because Febail inherits Yewfelle from Brigid. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |115% |55% |22% |35% |30% |45% |40% |7% |} |115% |35% |55% |40% |45% |50% |30% |10% |} |105% |45% |22% |50% |35% |55% |35% |7% |} |115% |35% |50% |40% |35% |75% |30% |50% |} |115% |55% |20% |35% |35% |60% |35% |7% |} |95% |50% |25% |50% |40% |60% |40% |10% |} |110% |50% |22% |45% |30% |50% |40% |7% |} |105% |45% |22% |50% |35% |65% |35% |7% |} |110% |50% |20% |50% |35% |50% |35% |7% |} |135% |45% |22% |85% |35% |50% |35% |7% |} |100% |45% |22% |45% |40% |45% |35% |7% |} |135% |35% |35% |50% |95% |50% |30% |10% |} |125% |50% |22% |40% |30% |50% |60% |7% |} Promotion Gains +1/+2 * }} * Dependent on the identity of Patty's father. Overall Playing the primary role of a Thief in the second generation, Patty is very useful for obtaining and redistributing Gold, but suffers from several issues combat-wise. Those issues primarily being that she is stuck with C-rank Swords until Promotion, and she does not inherit any skills from her mother. This means she will be entirely reliant upon her father to provide combat skills. She will lack Pursuit until Promotion unless her father provides it, and many of her best potential fathers do not have it. This often leaves Patty in a situation where she is your weakest unit until she can Promote. Patty will likely have to steal kills in order to remain useful, since she will have a hard time gaining experience otherwise. Abusing the Sleep Sword she comes with can allow her to cheat through the arena fairly easily, as one trigger of it renders arena enemies impotent. This can be an expensive practice, though, as the Sleep Sword is costly to repair. It is recommended to have Patty obtain a Magic Sword, as this will allow her to safely attack most enemies from a range, while still stealing their Gold, without fear of reprisal. Giving Patty the Elite Ring will also help her out tremendously, as she is heavily reliant on her Promotion for combat competency and it will drastically increase her rate of EXP acquisition. Any parent pairing that gives Patty the Charge skill should take caution. The skill can put her at risk since she has a high chance of triggering it but also has a high chance of being an underdog while exchanging blows. It is best that if she does have the skill, she tries to initiate combat with units that cannot counterattack her. If the player chooses Chulainn as the father, Patty's combat will not be hampered despite his inability to pass Pursuit on to Patty, as his Holy Blood allows her to wield B-rank Swords, giving her access to the superior Hero Sword among others. It should be noted that, just as with Dew, pairing Patty up can make leveling her up much easier. Patty and her lover will be able to give money to each other, and Patty will gain 10 EXP every time she does this, allowing her to gain levels easily and in complete safety, though the process is tedious. Conversations In Chapter 7, Shannan may speak to Patty, and he will receive both the Balmung and 100 love points with her. In Chapter 7, after the Yied Shrine is captured, Patty may speak to Seliph, and he will receive a Hero Sword and 100 love points with her. In Chapter 8, if Patty speaks to Febail when he is still any enemy unit, she can recruit him. In Chapter 9, Febail may speak to Patty, and she will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 9, if neither Coirpre nor Patty has lovers, Patty may speak to him, and he will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with her. In Chapter 10, if neither Lester nor Patty has lovers, he may speak to her, and she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In the Final Chapter, if Patty is in love with either Seliph, Shannan, or Lester, she may speak to her lover, and he will gain three points of HP and three points of speed. Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 0+2 *Leif: 0+2 *Ares: 0+2 *Shannan: 100+2 *Iuchar/Iucharba: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Lester: 0+2 *Ulster: 0+2 *Diarmuid: 0+2 *Ced: 0+3 *Coirpre: 200+3 (0+3 for Daisy and Charlot) *Febail: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Arthur: 0+2 Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Patty is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Patty is a female name meaning "Noble" or "of the same homeland " a diminutive form of the latin name Patricia. Gallery File:Patty (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Patty from the Super Tactics Book. Patty Fire Emblem Cipher 01.jpg|Artwork of Patty in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kawasumi. Patty Fire Emblem Cipher 02.jpg|Artwork of Patty in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kawasumi. File:PattyFE4NFManga.jpg|Patty as she appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaption. PattyShannanLarceiAnthologyAlbum.JPG|Patty, Shannan, and Larcei from the Anthology Album File:Patty_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Patty, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Thief. File:Patty TCG1.jpg|Patty, as she appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 10 Thief. File:Patty_(TCG_Series_3).jpeg|Patty, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Thief Fighter. File:B08-079SR.png|Patty as a Thief Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B08-080N.png|Patty as a Thief Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:patty.gif|Patty's portrait. File:Patty thief.jpg|Patty as a Thief. Patty.png|Patty as a Thief Fighter. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters